


Maker's Mark

by imaginentertain



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Rimming, pretty much pwp, sex sex sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginentertain/pseuds/imaginentertain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have the place to themselves for a whole weekend.  Whatever will they do with themselves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maker's Mark

**Author's Note:**

> My last fic "Forever..." had a throwaway moment where Sonny had Will pinned up against the fridge. SOMEONE wouldn't let that go and so SOMEONE has been on at me to write a fic where they finally go at it against the fridge. SOMEONE should be happy now I've finally written it. (I love SOMEONE like mad and they know it.)

The trouble with roommates is that you're forever conscious about the fact that it's not all _your_ space.

When they shared the studio apartment across the hallway it was all theirs. Even before Sonny asked him to move in Will felt like it was theirs. That probably had a lot to do with the fact that they'd fucked on, against or over most of the furniture.

But here? That was the desk where Gabi stayed up late doing assignments, and that was the couch they laid Ari on so they could tickle her stomach. That was the bath where she splashed and giggled, and that was the table they all sat at, feeding her her first real solid food.

And therefore it couldn't also be the place where Sonny had Will bent over almost double, making him moan and bite down so he didn't scream out too loud. It couldn't be where Will had Sonny on his back, unable to do anything but grab at Will, dragging his short fingernails over the skin.

The trouble with having roommates was also that most of the time? One or both of them were home.

But sometimes – just sometimes – there were no roommates. And when there's enough of an incentive they could actually forget who sat where and did what with who because they had an entire weekend with no work and no plans and no baby. And a very large box of condoms.

~~

Will had gone to the fridge when Sonny had come up behind him, his hands firm on his waist.

"Can I get my drink first?" he laughed as Sonny pushed him back up against the closed door.

"After," he whispered, kissing the back and then the curve of Will's neck. His hands pushed down over Will's hips, then his fingers skirted back up over the curve of his buttocks. "I have plans."

"So do I," Will said, fighting to keep his voice calm. "A drink, maybe a movie."

"That's how you want to spend this weekend? On the couch?"

"Well, among other places," Will laughed, low and suggestive before he bit off a gasp when Sonny pressed in behind him. He pushed back automatically, feeling just how hard Sonny already was. "But this is a good start."

"Exactly what I thought," Sonny replied as one hand moved to Will's crotch, pressing up against the hardening erection there. "Time we properly christened this apartment."

Will laughed as his hands fumbled with the button and fly on his jeans, pushing Sonny's own hand inside so he could palm him properly through the fabric of his boxer shorts. His hand moved over Sonny's, setting pace and rhythm and pressure, while he rocked backwards just a little against Sonny.

Sonny's free hand pushed at the waist of Will's jeans, inching them down a little over his hips. Then he pushed the boxers down as much as he could, carefully freeing Will's erection before dropping to his knees behind Will. At first Will thought that he had done that purely to help him step out of his clothing, but then Sonny's palms were on his cheeks, spreading him before he felt the hot, wet stripe of a lick.

"Oh god," Will muttered as his head hit the fridge door, his body arching backwards into Sonny's touch and mouth. "God, Sonny..."

Almost in response Sonny's tongue moved down between his legs, licking at the sensitive skin there. Will wanted to wrap a hand around his erection, striving for contact and friction and release, but he knew that it would be better to wait, to be with Sonny all the more.

He hadn't realised that Sonny was doing more than licking him open until he felt the cold and blunt pressure of a fingertip against his hole. It pressed firmly against the muscle which gave after slight resistance. There was a tiny part of him that remembered that first time, how nervous he'd been, how awkward it had felt, how he thought he'd never get used to it but as Sonny's practiced finger slipped inside he thought how he'd never get over it.

And the feel of Sonny's tongue beside the finger, working them both in tandem, Will moaned and bit down hard on his lip to try and control his runaway emotions.

"Patience," Sonny whispered into his skin as Will pushed back against his hand, harder and faster. "But to show I'm not that mean..."

He curled his finger, finding with ease what had dispelled much of the nerves of the first-time Will. Just like that first night he cried out sharply, his entire body spasming slightly, and Sonny grinned. He carefully slid a second finger in, working quickly but carefully.

Comfort over impatience every time, that was the rule.

There was a moment's pause as he pulled free, standing up so that he could kick off his own jeans and apply more lube to his hand. Three fingers were traced between Will's buttocks, before he circled his fingertips over the hole and pressed in.

He immediately stopped moving as Will's hips did all the work, fucking down on Sonny's hand in a desperate need for something more. 

"Please, Son... god..." Will begged.

"Almost there, baby," Sonny whispered into Will's shoulder, pressing kisses along the blade. "I just need to—"

"No, please, don't."

Sonny's hand stalled. "Will, are—"

"We talked about this, we don't need them, I don't want them. I want you. Please."

He didn't need telling, asking twice. It had felt weird somehow, almost _dirty_ in a respect when he first made the comment, first said that he would never be with anyone else this way. To which Will had responded that he would be the only one he would be with this way.

He knew he was clean, tested way back when when the mere idea of being with Will was a fantasy. Even Will with his limited and very publicly known history had wanted to be sure, quietly checking when the idea of being with Sonny was becoming more of a reality in the slow crawl to that Hallowe'en day.

But the conversation had only been had more recently. A comment about being so utterly devoted and faithful. A laugh about the pause in their passion as one of them rolled on the latex. The idea, the temptation of there being nothing? It burned in a way that wasn't going away so Sonny wasn't arguing.

He stood, pressing his naked body against Will's back. "Legs," he almost growled in Will's ear, as his hand splayed across Will's hip.

Will obeyed, taking a second to check that what was on the fridge needed keeping or saving in any way. He braced himself, pressing his forehead against the cool chrome while pressing back, desperately, hungrily, against Sonny's straining cock.

At first there was little difference in the sensation; the pressure, the discomfort of pleasure. Maybe it was his imagination but somehow Will felt closer to Sonny. Closer than that first time in the bed mere metres across the hall, where his nerves had been kissed and touched and stroked away. A million miles away from the rising nerves dispelled in love.

When Sonny was flush against his skin Will arched back, an arm wrapping around Sonny's neck while he buried his face in the curve of the skin there.

"Jesus, Will," Sonny breathed. "You have no idea what this..."

"Not like I won't find out," Will laughed, his body shaking in a way that caused Sonny to groan a little. "I love you and I love this, but right now I just need you to fuck me."

This time it was Sonny who laughed, and moved his splayed hand to the curve of Will's hip. He pulled out a little carefully before pushing back in, setting a slow tempo in spite of Will's request. He wanted, craved with everything in his soul, but comfort over impatience, every time.

They loved this position, the depth and control that was gained, but they missed the kisses and looks and the hands all over the other's body. In a meagre compromise Sonny's hands palmed over the backs of Will's, lacing their fingers together as much as was possible when Will relied on holding himself off the fridge with them.

Sonny's pace began to pick up slightly, the thrusts becoming sharper, more defined in their moves. He peppered kisses across Will's shoulder and neck, breathing in deep to have Will in him in some way. He had permanent occupancy in his mind, his heart, his soul, and in a rare coherent thought Sonny realised that he had never had this with anyone before. Not just this love and devotion, but this intimacy. Always safe, always aware, always prepared. Seventeen year old Sonny, secretive in his reasons for whole the foil packet in his wallet and who he hoped to use it with one day.

There was nothing and everything between them now.

Stepping back, Sonny pulled Will with him, forcing him to bend over more against the fridge. And without any introduction or warning he pushed in hard and fast, holding Will's hips in state. His thumbs brushed over the cheeks, parting them a little more to see the obscenely arousing sight of Sonny's swollen cock sliding inside Will without hesitation or resistance.

Biting off a moan he ran a hand along the hard curve of Will's spine, a sudden wave of possession coming over him because no one was ever seeing Will like this, having Will like this, and he would rather suffer a thousand persecutions than spend a day without having Will in his life.

Sonny's line to him, a lifetime and a half ago, of _it's never been just sex with us_ sprang to the forefront of Will's mind as he closed his eyes and just let his body feel. This, he reasoned, should be sex. It should be carnal and passionate and nothing more than desire. But the palm of Sonny's hand on the small of his back grounded him. The feel of Sonny, of just Sonny, inside him rooted him. Twice before Sonny he'd experienced just sex, and even despite the fact that he'd been with Gabi, it hadn't been what he needed. He'd been trying to feel the connection with her that snaked from Sonny's very being and wrapped around him in comfort and love and protection. The connection that lingered on his skin as if you could see Sonny's fingerprints embedded in the heart of what made Will who he is.

A maker's mark.

Then the thoughts were dispelled in a shower of fireworks, his body coming alight under Sonny's touch and around Sonny's cock. He moaned loudly, only managing to vocalise the last syllable of his maker's name until he came undone with the slightest touch of a hand around his own erection.

_One day_ , he thought, as Sonny pushed in to find his own release, _I'll make you come first_.

But then the feel of Sonny coming behind him, coming in him, was more than he could have imagined. There was no spreading warmth or idea that _yeah, that's him_ , but there was something about feeling Sonny pull out, staying close to him all the while, and still knowing that he'd not left him completely. More than the mark on his mind, his heart, his soul, thumbprints on his body.

"You OK?" Sonny asked, pulling and pushing gently on Will's body to turn him around, leaning him against the cool chrome.

"More than OK," he grinned, goofy and placid from his orgasm. "That was... amazing."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Will said as he draped his arms over Sonny's shoulder and pulled him in close. Their warm bodies, tacky with sweat, clung to the other in the way that magnets do. They kissed, making up for the recent times when they couldn't, slow and sensual as they caught their breath.

"As much as I love this and you," Will said, "and as fantastic as that was, I think I really need to go and... clean up?"

Sonny laughed softly at the bashfulness, and only stepped back so he could take Will's hand. "Conserve water with me?"

Without hesitation Will followed him, no reservations or awkwardness as he allowed Sonny to clean him down, clean him out. The maker's mark burned in Will's soul; he was Sonny's and Sonny was his.

And for the rest of the weekend, the apartment was theirs.


End file.
